


Transformation

by janusrome



Series: 30 Days of Writing [8]
Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你告訴他，旁人看到他的時候，他們看到的不是<em>他</em>，而是<em>你</em>，Jerome Morrow。（字數：約4,000）</p>
<p><strong>30 Days of Writing</strong>, day 19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 19 - transformation

 

「我需要你今天當你自己。」在電話裡，他是這麼對你說的。

「我向來不擅長，記得嗎？」你提醒他。

他對你的說詞充耳不聞。「調查員隨後就要到了。我應該要臥病在家。」

「我有多少時間？」你問。

「不多。」他回答。

你知道這是重要的緊急事件——Gattaca的一名計畫主持人慘遭謀殺吸引了一堆警察，他們地毯式的搜索數度危及你們的偽裝。

掛斷電話，你趕忙來到樓梯旁。你轉動輪椅，仰起頭，看著旋轉樓梯。以往你覺得沒有必要，但此刻你卻咒罵起自己，為什麼沒在家裡裝設升降梯。

你沒有時間多加思考。心一橫，你把自己推離輪椅，摔到地上。和地板碰撞讓你的胸口和手肘發疼，但你根本無暇顧及身體的疼痛，你只能奮力用雙手將自己的身體拖行上樓梯。

當你爬到一半時，門鈴聲響起。你望著還剩下一半的樓梯，咬緊牙，加快自己的動作。

你從來沒想過，自己竟然會這麼投入。

一開始，你僅只是想要找個買主、找個人替你支付生活開銷，所以你才會想要讓別人租用你的「身分」——或說，你的「身體」。仲介人把他帶到你面前時，你不屑地瞪著那個一頭亂髮、臉色蒼白、戴著近視眼鏡的削瘦青年。你忿恨地想著，他有什麼資格成為你？使用你的名字？——更遑論他長得和你一點都不像。

在仲介人的巧手改造之下，你看著他逐漸改變的外貌，他變得和你越來越相似。那種感覺很詭異，也讓你異常焦躁。你質疑他，質疑這整件事——直到他為了長高兩吋、配合你受傷之前的身高，鋸斷小腿骨「拉長」雙腿，你才停止質疑他的決心，但你依舊質疑他的能力。

你是完美的，他是 _不合格的_ 。他可以改變自己的外貌欺騙旁人的雙眼，可以利用你的血液、尿液、頭髮和皮屑的樣本欺騙機器，但你與生俱來的優越能力卻不是他可以冒充的。

但他向你證明，他可以。他用你的基因通過測試進入Gattaca工作，但他自己的能力才是他得以在Gattaca工作甚至獲選上太空執行任務的關鍵。

他為了他的夢想付出了超越你能想像的努力，而你所做的是提供給他「你自己」——以及，現在你必須爬上這該死的樓梯。

來到樓梯頂端的時候，你稍稍鬆了一口氣，感謝昔日的游泳訓練以及癱瘓之後的生活讓你擁有健壯的雙臂。然而，你沒有時間稍事歇息，催人的門鈴再度響起。你使勁撐起自己的身體，拼命伸長手臂，好不容易才搆到通話鈕，按了下去。

你聽到警探冰冷的聲音，你力圖鎮靜，邀請他進屋。你爬上椅子坐定，整理自己的儀容，掏出手帕擦拭臉上的汗水，然後提高聲音呼喚訪客走進客廳。

你預期的訪客是個找麻煩的警探，卻沒料到一名年輕女性跟在警探身後一起走進客廳。你見過她，記得那張臉。

幾天前，他，Vincent Freeman，因為警方在命案現場發現他的睫毛，使得他的舊照片出現在Gattaca的各個角落，以致於他失去信心，幾乎崩潰。那天晚上，他嚷著要離開這裡，趁著被逮補之前逃之夭夭，然後銷毀了一堆你辛苦為他準備的樣本。

你很生氣，你斥責他，因為這不是他可以擅自決定的事，而是你們兩個人的事。你說，我們已經走了這麼遠，他不能現在退出——但你真正想說的是，他已經來到離他的夢想咫尺之遙的地方，你不能也不忍看到他功敗垂成。

安撫他冷靜下來的人是你。你告訴他，旁人看到他的時候，他們看到的不是 _他_ ，而是 _你_ ，Jerome Morrow。

到底是從什麼時候開始，你竟然對他使用你的名字和你的身分感到釋懷？你想不起來，只是隱約覺得，當你告訴他，用你的中間名Eugene稱呼你的時候，那已代表你放棄了自己的一部分，將使用你自己的名字的權利交給了他。

他恢復平靜，把手裡裝著你的血液的血袋交給你，停止一時衝動的非理性破壞行為。

你以為這天晚上的鬧劇已經結束了，但他在梳洗之後換了正式的衣服要出門。他說所有的人都會出席，如果他不去反倒可疑。然而，你看得出來他魂不守舍，因為他竟然戴著眼鏡就要出門。多虧了你的提醒，他趕忙上樓換隱形眼鏡。你聽到汽車喇叭聲，轉身從窗戶看出去，看到一名年輕貌美的女性坐在敞篷車的駕駛座上。

而現在，在你（們）的客廳裡，你看到同一名女性。

你知道她是Vincent約會的對象，但你不知道她為什麼會在這裡，你只能希冀她能夠配合你，在警探的面前演好這齣戲。

你佯裝從容不迫，實際上卻緊張不已。你看著警探拿出針筒，把針頭戳進你為了抽血而扎出許多針孔疤痕的皮膚。這是整個騙局之中你最有把握的一件事，你有恃無恐，因為這是唯一不怕檢驗的。看到警探失望的神色，你暗自感到得意。

在警探接到已逮捕兇手的電話通知而匆忙離去之後，你聽到身後傳來腳步聲，知道那是他走上樓梯。

「你還好嗎，Jerome？」你聽到他如是問道。

「還不錯，Jerome。」你這般回答。

「見鬼的你是怎麼上來這裡的？」

「喔，我一直都能走路，只是我假裝不能走。」你盯著Irene，她的雙眼有點溼，她的臉上是失望和不敢置信。她掉頭離開。Vincent快步經過你的身邊，追了出去。

你閉上雙眼。你知道你已經錯過那個機會了。

在Vincent告訴你他獲選的那天晚上，你說，我們去慶祝。你們各自換上筆挺的西裝，來到餐廳，坐上預訂的餐桌，喝著上好的紅酒。他問你，在他離開的一年裡，你打算做什麼？那個問題讓你既煩躁又不安，所以你端起酒杯一飲而盡，逃避回答。

他知道你不想回答，便沒有再問，而只是垂下雙眼。

你問他，泰坦是什麼模樣？

他笑了。他叼起手裡夾著的香煙，對你挑眉。你看到煙頭的火光乍然一亮，知道他深深吸了一口。他往前傾向桌面，將白色的煙霧緩緩吐進酒杯。你看著煙霧從他的兩片薄唇之間傾瀉而出，暫時被困在玻璃杯裡，像是一個煙霧繚繞的球體。「泰坦就像是這樣。厚重的雲霧遮蔽了一切，沒人知道底下有什麼。」

「也許底下什麼都沒有。」你喃喃說道，滿腦子想的只是眼前這一幕讓他看起來該死的性感。

你和他住在一起，共用同一個身分，你以為你看過他的每一面，昔日的他、今日的他，但此時此刻，他竟然如此陌生，如此迷人。

他端起酒杯，白色的煙霧逐漸逸散，杯中紅色的液體再度可見。「那裡是有東西的。」他說。尚未飄散最後一點煙霧襲向他的眼睛，你看到他眨了眨眼，他的睫毛扇動。

「應該去的人是你，不是我。」他輕聲說。

「什麼意思？」你帶著一點敵意問道。

他望著你，他的雙眼有點迷茫，或許是因為酒精的緣故。「因為在那裡，你的雙腿不是問題。」

他的回答讓你一怔。你原以為他指的是他借用你的基因才獲得這個機會，有資格上去的人是你，卻沒料想到他的意思是外太空無重力，在那個環境裡，無法行走的你和其他的太空人之間沒有太大的差距。

你瞪著他，發現自己無法思考。

他早已不是初次見面時你所鄙視的人了。

他是你，但他同時也不是你。他代表你本來可以成為的一切，擁有的一切，只不過你始終沒有動力追求那些。他的存在，並非是為了取代你，反而是在某方面將你延續下去。

「我有懼高症。」你喃喃說道，拿起酒瓶為自己再添一杯酒。

他定定望著你，然後別開視線。你們兩人沒有再交談。

回程的路上，氣氛有點凝重。在他把你放下車，將汽車停妥並且充電時，你吐在屋外。

你醉了，但還不到不省人事的地步。他推著你回到你們的家，在路上你一直跟他道歉，儘管你不確定自己到底為了什麼向他道歉。他把你推進你的臥房，抱著你離開輪椅。

你抱住他。他很瘦，但也很結實——然而在你還沒來得及再多想的時候，他因為重心不穩一個踉蹌摔倒在地，而你重重摔在他的身上。

你突然想起，上一次你們這麼靠近對方的時候，那是你們坐在游泳池邊，面對面，你用漂白劑洗去他的頭髮和眉毛的顏色，然後用染髮劑將他的頭髮和眉毛染上 _你的_ 顏色。

你和所有其他的人一樣，都稱呼他Jerome；他和你一樣，你們的目標都是讓他成為Jerome。

在今晚之前，你看著他，看到Jerome Morrow，看到你自己——可是現在……現在你感到有些錯亂，你知道自己或許是有那麼一點自戀傾向，但你從不曾興起把「自己」當成性對象的念頭。

你一再對他道歉，彷彿那串吟誦般的字詞可以釐清你紊亂的思緒。他跌跌撞撞抱著你爬起來，然後不怎麼溫柔地把你摔到床上。

不知為何，你告訴他，在你拿到奧運銀牌之後發生的那場車禍，其實你是故意走到那輛車的前面。

他也許永遠不會懂：因為你是完美的，而每個人都期待你是最好的，但你卻只得到了第二。他們不會質疑你的基因，你是優生學的奇蹟，而你的「失敗」是你自己的問題，你浪費了自己擁有的完美基因。

而他，剛好和你相反。所有人都否定他的基因，卻沒有人質疑他的「成功」。

「睡吧。」他說。

你伸出手，抓住他的衣領，把他扯到你的面前。

他闔上雙眼，而在那個瞬間你有一股衝動想要吻他。你的手依舊抓著他，他依舊停在原處沒有拉開距離，彷彿在等待。然而，你猶豫了，想起稍早自己才吐過。

因此，相反的，你說：「我以你為榮，Vincent。」說著，你鬆開手。

他睜開眼，盯著你，他的雙眼看起來極為清醒。「你一定是喝醉了，才會叫我Vincent。」他說，他的嘴角有一絲苦笑，他的臉上略嫌冷硬的表情讓你心寒。

隔天，你們都沒有談論前一晚發生的事，以及沒發生的事。

當他把藏有錄音裝置以紀錄心音的無線電極片貼在你的胸口時，你可以感覺到他的手指短暫地貼上你的皮膚。你別開臉，問：「你需要多久？」

「二十分鐘。」他簡短回道。

你沒有再多說，只是開始專心轉動輪椅——因此，你錯過了戴著耳機監聽你的心音的他，倚著牆壁看著你的失落眼神。

也許那是他為自己沒有一顆如公牛般強健的心臟感到遺憾，也許還有另外的原因，但你永遠不會知道。

你所知道的，就是你們和彼此錯過了。

你坐在客廳裡，等待著。不久之後，他又回到客廳。他一言不發抱著你下樓，把你放上輪椅。你試圖安慰他，「我想她喜歡我們。」你說，「給她一點時間，我想她會習慣這件事的。」

只不過，他的心思不在Irene身上——也不在你的身上——他問的是那個警探的長相和名字。他沒有告訴你原因，但你知道他們大概認識對方。

在你們擦身而過的那晚，你終於開始認真思考，接下來你有什麼打算？

你很清楚，困住你的，不是你的雙腿，而是你的意志。擊敗你的不是那位得到金牌的選手——見鬼，你甚至早就忘了那人叫什麼名字——而是你自己，從來不知道失敗為何物的你。那輛車沒能帶著你離開這個不斷提醒你你的失敗的世界，反而帶給你更重的打擊，所以你只好仰賴伏特加痲痹你的感官，讓你暫時忘卻這個世界的存在。

直到他出現在你的面前。不斷往下墜的你把「自己」出借給他，而不斷往上爬的他雖然沒能帶著你一起向上，但至少你不再下沉。

然而，他終究會爬得更高——離開大氣層，脫離軌道，進入太空——至於你，你仍在地面。等到他的任務結束，已經圓夢的他返回地球之後，他有什麼計畫？他還需要你嗎？

他僅是使用你的身分證明，而非取代你的存在，你們必須一直小心翼翼，以免被揭穿。在你們住在一起的期間，除了近日突然闖進你們生命的Irene，他從來都沒有和誰約會過，總是避免和任何人做太多的接觸。

你知道你只會成為他的負擔。

然後你著手準備大量的樣本。

在他預計出發的那天早上，你向他展示了那些足夠他使用兩輩子的樣本——直到這時，你才知道總是展望未來的他並沒有思考到回來之後的任何事，彷彿他老早就打定了主意要離開這個世界（地球），這個不期待他來到世上也不歡迎他的世界。

「我不知道該怎麼感謝你。」他輕聲說。

你搖頭，「我只提供給你我的身體，而你提供給我你的夢想。」

他望著你。他的眼神和那晚在你的房間裡而你差點吻他但放棄的時候，有點相似。

你把裝著一綹頭髮的信封交給他，要他上了太空再打開。

你看著他離去的背影。

他會繼承你的名字、使用你的基因樣本、以你的身分承載著他的夢想活下去。

你選擇在他離開地球的同一天，也跟著離開了這個世界。

 

 


End file.
